In the machines used to bend pipes and the like, the calendaring operation is carried out on a table of the bending die specifically dedicated to this purpose. In the machines used to bend pipes and the like known so far, the calendering table is positioned alternatively as a first working table or as a last working table of the machine. A drawback in the calendering operation performed in the machines used to bend pipes and the like known so far consists in that it limits the possibility of working the pipe or the like while it is wound.